


Dear Diary

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Gets a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, One Shot, Very Secret Diary, kara's journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Inspired by tonight's episode of Supergirl, Kara writes about her feelings for Lena in her diary. She gushes over her best friend who she knows she shouldn't be in love with, because she knows nobody will ever read it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the timeline of Lena and James' relationship for the sake of this fic, but other than that, pretty much everything else is based on canon.

 

January 3, 2019

It was Lena’s birthday today. I don’t think she realized I knew, she’s never told me when her birthday is. But I got Brainy to figure it out for me, and I’m so glad I did! She was all alone in her office, poor thing. She seemed really sad, I mean, I would be if I didn’t have anyone to celebrate my birthday with.

But, I brought _Big Belly Burger_ and I think that helped cheer her up! At least I hope it did. She seemed surprised more than anything. Now that I think about it, I don’t think she’s ever mentioned her birthday before. Maybe she’s not used to celebrating. I guess that would explain why when I showed her the cupcakes I brought, she almost cried. Actually, she did cry once I left, I could hear her when I was flying away, but she doesn’t know I heard that.

I really hope I was able to make her day special. She deserves the best birthday, especially after everything she’s been going through. She’s been so down lately, I just wish she knew how much I cared. She’s so amazing, and I wish she could see that too.

 

January 15, 2019

I’m working on a new article about L Corp. Snapper wasn’t too happy about it when I told him. I think he might be mad because it’s my third L Corp article this month. He keeps telling me to branch out, write about something important. But L Corp is important, and the people of National City appreciating Lena for everything she’s done is VERY important.

I think Snapper might’ve figured out I’ve been using my articles as an excuse to go visit Lena. That’s probably why he’s so mad. I’m sure he knows my strong bias (which he hates) isn’t just because I’m very passionate about L Corps technology. But I don’t think my motive for writing should matter as long as I’m getting my work done.

After all, seeing Lena for interviews is just a bonus, or at least that’s what I’ve been telling people.

On the bright side, Snapper does think it’s gonna attract a lot of press. Hopefully, it’ll be all positive. Then maybe he’ll start liking me. But either way, he has stopped threatening to fire me every other day, so we’re making improvement.

 

January 20, 2019

My article came out! So far everyone's loved it, and Snapper didn’t hate it!

Lena called me about it to thank me, which I found unnecessary even though I appreciated it very much. She doesn’t really need to thank me, I’m just telling the truth.

Lena has so much potential, hopefully, now the world will see her the way I do.

 

February 14, 2019

Lena’s spending Valentine's day with James.

I know, I shouldn’t be mad. It’s stupid. She’s with him and I need to accept that, I mean, for Rao’s sake, I was the one that set them up. Of course, the one time she takes my advice it would completely backfire. I guess that’s just how my luck works. Go figure she’d listen when I tell her to date James, but not when I tell her to stop working until midnight and pulling all-nighters.

I know I should probably be happy for her. She’s my best friend, it’s my job to support her decisions, especially the decisions she thinks I agree with.

It’s selfish to watch her from a distance and imagine she had her arms wrapped around me and not him. It’s not fair for me to hope one day she’ll look at me the way she used to again. I just wish she could see how I felt the way she sees everything else. She’s so smart, but she’s so oblivious.

But then again, I guess I am to blame for this. I shouldn’t be complaining. She seems happy enough, and maybe if I were a better friend I’d be focused on that, and not how I wished she would feel for me the way I feel for her.

 

February 28, 2019

Tonight was game night! Alex was on my team, so obviously, the Danvers sisters won. Again! We’re undefeated! Nia kept trying to flirt with Brainy, but he just wasn’t getting it. He was too focused on being a sore loser.

But either way, I think him and Nia would be great together. I really hope they start dating, they both seem to like each other soooo much. Especially Nia, she never shuts up about him. The way she talks about him reminds me of the way I think of Lena.

I hope things work out for them, even if they don’t for Lena and myself.

 

March 17, 2019

Today is St. Patricks day, and Lena is very excited. She isn’t even trying to hide it, or at least she isn’t trying with me. She visited me at CatCo this morning and gave me a box of green donuts from Noonans. She’s the best.

She did seem kind of disappointed though when I asked her if she had plans and she said no. She said she wanted to do something with James, but he dismissed her.

He’s starting to act like a real asshole. If I were him, I would’ve done everything she wanted. I get St. Patricks day isn’t that big of a deal to most people, but Lena’s birth mom is Irish. It means something to her, even if it’s just another day to most people.

I wish he would realize how important the little things are. Or at least make an effort to notice when she cares about something. Lena deserves someone who will celebrate whatever she wants with her, even if it is a holiday most people use as an excuse to get drunk before noon.

So we had a movie night, and she talked about her birth mom. At least what she remembered of her. She seemed surprised when I listened and didn’t brush her off. When I asked why she said James tends to ignore her when she talks about this kind of stuff. Now I know I keep saying it, but she deserves better.

She deserves someone who will be there and listen and care and love her. Someone who feels the way about her I do.

 

March 20, 2019

Lena told me she and James broke up. She’s really upset, I could kill him.

I would write more, but she’s asleep in my lap and I don’t want to wake her. I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure she’s okay.

 

April 1, 2019

Alex is being a real bitch and put kale in all my food.

She just informed me it was Lena’s idea, so I’m less mad. Dammit, Lena and I aren’t even dating and she already has me wrapped around her little finger.

 

April 10, 2019

Lena invited me over to dinner. I’m really nervous, I’m not sure why. It isn’t a special occasion that I know of. But she told me to wear something nice. What’s that supposed to mean???? This is coming from the woman who wears three-piece suits and pencil skirts to game night and only changes into something comfortable when I force her into wearing my pajamas. How am I supposed to look _nice????_

I’m not sure if it’s showing, but I’m very nervous. She was super unclear, she just invited me over. I don’t think other people will be there, so is it a date?

No, it can’t be. Lena wouldn’t invite me on a date. I mean, I don’t think she’s straight, but she’d never like me. It’s insane.

But she did look at me with that smirk like smile thing she does. And she did the eyebrow thing. Does that mean she was flirting? I wish she were easier to read. I wish I had an easier time reading people. I wish this whole thing could be explained to me so I could stop feeling so useless and stupid. I wish I knew what was going on for once.

 

April 11, 2019

Sooooooo it turns out it was a date!!

I was very surprised, and it didn’t take Lena very long to figure this out. But omg it was so amazing! She made dinner and we talked for hours about I can’t even remember what. She kept smiling at me, it was so wonderful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.

After dinner, she asked if I wanted to watch a movie, and of course, I said yes. She admitted she’d never seen a Disney movie, so we watched the Lion King. Lena cried, which made me feel a way I’ve never felt before. I didn’t know what to do, so I kinda pulled her closer to me and then before I knew it we were cuddling. It was amazing! We sat there holding each other for so long, I never wanted it to end.

When I did have to leave, she kissed me, which was even more incredible than having dinner with her or cuddling on the couch. I don’t know how to describe it, but that’s when I really knew everything I’m feeling is real and now it’s all happening.

It’s all finally happening.

 

April 23, 2019

Lena and I were supposed to go on another date tonight, but when I got to her office she was asleep at her desk. So I carried her to the couch, took her heels off, and covered her with a blanket. She still hasn’t woken up, but she did manage to find my hand, and now she’s using it as a pillow. It’s pretty adorable.

I’m not sure when she’s going to wake up, and we’re probably going to miss our date, but it’s okay. I still get to be with her, and that’s what matters. Besides, I can’t remember the last time I’ve been this happy.

 

May 7, 2019

I think I’m in love with her.

Is it too soon to tell? Yesterday we were sitting on the couch, I was working on an article, she was reading. She was leaning against me, with her head on my shoulder. It made it harder to write, but it didn’t bother me. It was quiet and peaceful. We didn’t have to say anything, but we both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Then she looked up at me and smiled so brightly. She read me a quote from her book, she said it reminded her of me. That was when I knew. It was the way she looked at me, the way her eyes sparkled and her whole face lit up when she said my name. It was the concentration face she made when she was reading, and how she would scribble down little notes in the margins. It was everything she does, everything that’s so unexplainably perfect and wonderful in every way. And when she looked at me, I knew everything I’d been feeling. I knew it was real.

I know I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no real plot, just Kara being gay for Lena in her diary. Very gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to extend this but here we are. I might even make it more than three chapters, I'm not sure yet.   
> But I hope you guys like this and let me know if I should make it longer!

May 30, 2019

Lena and I had our first fight. I tried to tell her she’s been working too much and it isn’t healthy but she refused to listen. She got all defensive and told me I was making a big deal out of nothing. But I know she’s wrong. She shouldn’t be pulling three all-nighters a week and skipping meals just so that she can finish her reports and spreadsheets. I think by now she has more coffee in her than blood. It isn’t right, I just wish she would hear me out for once. I know I’m right,  I all I want is for her to take care of herself.

But you know what the worst part is? I’m not even mad at her. I could never really be mad at her, or at least I don’t think I could be. 

I’m just upset because I love her so much and it kills me to see her doing this to herself. She keeps insisting she’s fine but I know she isn’t. I’m not stupid, anyone can see it. She’s hurting and I can see it. I just want her to try to be okay and help herself when I can’t be there to help her. I don’t know, maybe I overreacted, but it wasn’t because I was mad. I’m just scared that these habits are gonna lead to something even bigger, something she can’t bounce back from.

I want what’s best for her, I’m worried about her, I don’t understand why she can’t see that.

 

June 2, 2019

Lena and I made up. 

She came to visit me during her lunch break, she seemed really nervous. It made me nervous because I thought she was gonna yell at me, even though I know she wouldn’t do that. 

I’ve been told I can be kinda paranoid sometimes. 

But anyway, Lena apologized. She said the argument wasn’t my fault and she shouldn’t have gotten so upset when I was trying to look out for her. She said she promised she would start trying to take better care of herself and thanked me for knocking the sense into her. 

 

June 5, 2019 

Big Belly Burger should have a delivery service. It’s 2 am, I have no intention of going to buy it myself. I just want some fries!! And a burger!! And to not have to leave my bed!! But nooooo I have to fly all the way to the middle of the city and try to find one that’s still open.

Why do bad things happen to good people????? 

 

June 7, 2019

I found a stray dog and took it back to my loft. Lena doesn’t think it’s a good idea for me to keep him, I think she’s just a little scared of him. When she first saw him she was kinda jumpy and anxious, but I’m sure that’ll pass once she warms up to him. I just need to give him a bath, then I’m sure he’ll look less intimidating and more friendly. He’s already been giving me lots of cuddles and doggy kisses even though he isn’t very clean. 

It’s kind of gross, but I appreciate the love. 

 

June 9, 2019

I gave the dog a bath and named him Krypto. Lena is still scared of him and she’s pretending not to like the name Krypto to spite me. 

 

June 15, 2019

I brought Lena lunch today because she needs to start eating three meals a day, it’s not healthy for her to be waiting until dinner to eat. Not at all because I want her to have something good to think about when I tell her Krypto chewed up the pair of heels she left at my loft. 

But either way, I like surprising her. Especially when I get to do something nice for her like bring her lunch of flowers. I surprise her at least once a week so I don’t think it’s really a surprise anymore but whenever I walk into her office, her face lights up and she stops working and she gets so happy. It makes my stomach do a back flip. Especially when she does the nose crinkle thing. Rao, I  _ love _ the nose crinkle thing. 

Today, she was wearing this three-piece suit and I almost fainted when I saw her. I don’t know how to describe it, she just looked so gooooood. I would talk about it more but she’s still wearing the suit so I’m gonna stare at her and enjoy it while it lasts. 

 

July 1, 2019

Lena wants to take me to Europe over the summer. 

She hasn’t bought plane tickets (she knows I can fly her myself but she worries I’ll get tired even though I know I won’t), but she’s been very persistent about it. Not in a bad way though. She’s very excited. 

She wants to go to Paris first. She wants us to do all the touristy stuff like ride a boat or go to the top of the Eiffel tower and eat croissants. She also said we could go to Italy which I’m very excited about because I love pasta and gelato, so it seems like a huge win for both of us.

Then she wants to go to London. If we do, I hope we can ride on one of those double-decker buses like in Harry Potter. But you know, less dangerous. I also want to see Buckingham Palace, Lena said she went on a tour inside once when she was younger and it was beautiful. Apparently, she wandered off from her family and got lost and one of the workers found her wandering around and literally carried her back to her parents because she was so little and he didn’t want her to run off again. She finds that story really embarrassing and made me promise I wouldn’t tell anyone. I think it’s adorable. 

Lena also wants to go back to Ireland, but she’s much more reserved about that. When she talks about Pais or London or Italy she’s big and animated and excited. She rambles about how amazing they are and gives me weird historical facts that only a nerd like her would know. But when she talks about Ireland she’s much smaller. She always makes sure I want to go there first, and always asks if I’m really sure. I think she’s scared I said I’d go with her out of obligation. She knows I would go anywhere for her. 

But I do want her to take me. She has nothing left of her birth mom, I know going back to Ireland would make her so happy. Or I assume it would make her happy. I know if I could see Krypton again, not just Argo city, I’d be over the moon. 

She still has Ireland, I think she should take advantage of it. But of course, I know it’s not exactly the same.

 

July 23, 2019

Lena and I are on the plane on our way to London. It’s a private jet with champagne and everything. It’s like something from a movie. It even has a tv!!! 

Sometimes I forget how amazing Lena’s tech is. It’s because I’m always thinking about how amazing  _ she _ is. 

But speaking of her, I should probably stop writing now. She hates flying, even if it is on a plane she built herself. She tries to hide it, but she’s very nervous and jumpy. So I want to be there for her and do whatever I can, even if it’s just holding hands and cuddling (which I would never ever  _ ever _ object to).

 

August 2, 2019

We just got back from our trip and oh Rao I’m exhausted. It was incredible though. We did everything we planned on doing and Lena surprised me by buying out an entire bakery’s pastries for me on our first night in France!! We stayed up all night eating, well  _ I  _ stayed up all night eating. I may have hogged the pastries just a little bit. But Lena stayed up with me and we planned out the rest of our trip and made a list of all the places we wanted to visit together and all the things we wanted to do. Not just on our trip, but planning out our future. 

Lena’s never been to an amusement park, so I want to take her to the carnival in Midvale that Eliza used to take Alex and me to when we were kids. We also decided we’re going to go camping together, which she’s still on the fence about. I think she’ll love it though. 

I hope it all works out the way this trip did. It was really great. We went to Ireland and everything. Lena hoped she would be able to remember stuff once she saw it, but she wasn’t able to. She was really disappointed and I get it. I don’t know what I’d do if I started to forget the way Krypton looked or my old house and bedroom. 

But I understand how easy it was for her to forget without realizing it. After all, she’d been so young when she was adopted. I just wish there was something I could do to make it easier on her. 

  
  


August 5, 2019

Krypto chewed up another pair of Lena’s shoes. 

 

August 17, 2019

Today sucked. 

Snapper kept yelling at me because he didn’t like how biased I was being in my article about xenophobia in the government. He said I showed too much opinion and I was picking the wrong side. I didn’t even know what to do when he said that, it was like I couldn’t speak. I just went back to my office and cried.

I don’t understand how saying aliens should have the right to exist peacefully is being too opinionated. I don’t get why I’m in the wrong for trying to defend innocent people. I’m working so hard, but I don’t know how to make him and the rest of the world believe we deserve to live. 

I try so hard to see the good in everyone, but lately, it just feels impossible. I want to believe that humans can be kind to other aliens the way they were kind to me. But with every passing day, I lose more and more of my faith that there are people out there like Eliza and Jeremiah and Alex who would accept aliens as members of their community.

I know it’s not Snappers fault and I shouldn’t be upset that he yelled at me. He doesn’t get it, I can’t blame him for that. Nobody really gets it, not even Alex or Lena, no matter how hard they try. But it still hurts. 

I know I’m only safe because I look like a human. I fit in and I can protect my identity. I’m privileged, I’m a white woman in the middle of a racist country. There’s no getting around it. I wish so much that I could at least be using my privilege for good. I wish I could shine a light on these issues and make people see that what’s happening is wrong. There are so many others are in danger and if I’m going to pretend to be human I should at least use my voice. 

I want to speak up, I want to do something good instead of sitting around and waiting for things to get better. I mean, it’s not like Supergirl can write laws or whatever. All I can do as Supergirl is try to help people when they’re in immediate danger. I make no real effect on the world. They’d be just fine without me. 

I feel like I don’t have any power. Nothing Supergirl does helps, and when I try to help as Kara Danvers, my voice is muffled by a bunch of old white dudes who refuse to see that being different isn’t bad. I hate it. I hate being told to stay quiet when people are dying, people just like me are dying. 

I feel like the weight of the world is sitting on my shoulders and I’m using everything I have in me to keep it afloat, but I’m just not strong enough, and eventually, it’s going to crush me. 

Anyways, I’m staying over at Lena’s tonight. Hopefully, I’ll feel better in the morning. 

 

August 18, 2019

I don’t feel better. 

But Lena and I are gonna have a lazy day together so I hope that’ll help. We stayed up late talking last night, I rambled to her about everything. It felt good to get it all off my chest, even if it was just for the sake of saying it out loud. Lena was very understanding. The world needs more people like her. 

 

September 1, 2019

Lena’s staying over at my place again. She’s been staying over a lot recently. It’s nice having her here, it feels right. 

 

September 7, 2019

Snapper finally agreed to let me publish an article on alien rights. It’s scary because obviously, it’s going to get a lot of backlash, but what matters is I’m helping, or at least I’m trying to. And I’m going to try and focus on that for now instead of all of the people who hate aliens. 

 

September 23, 2019

I’m thinking of asking Lena to move in with me. 

I hope it’s not too soon. Oh, Rao is it too soon?? 

She’s been staying over a lot anyway. She has a toothbrush here and she’s stolen half my wardrobe. I pretend to be mad about that, but she looks so cute in my clothes because they’re all too big on here. I really don’t mind honestly, it’s just fun to tease her about. If we moved in together she would have to bring her own clothes and put them in drawers and stuff. But I’m pretty sure she’d keep wearing my stuff. 

I want to ask her sometime this week. I don’t know when or how. Every time I try to do it I get nervous and I start rambling about different types of potstickers. It’s very embarrassing. 

I’m not really sure if much would change if we did move in together. She practically lives here already. But acknowledging it makes it official. If one of us gets uncomfortable or needs space now, Lena can always go back to her apartment and we can see each other the next day and make up. Or if we get into a fight, Lena can always go home. 

But if we move in together, we’ll be  _ together _ together. And that’s a good thing most of the time. It just makes things kind of a lot more complicated. I’ve never gotten to that part of a relationship with someone before, and I don’t think Lena has either. It’s terrifying to take that step, but I think I know I want to. I just hope Lena does too. 

 

September 30, 2019

I’ve been feeling so off lately. 

Lena moved in and it’s been really great, I carried all her boxes for her and it was very gentlemanly. And we’re happy together, which is also great. She’s very happy. She's also not scared of Krypto anymore and she has no problem when he crawls into bed with us.

But I feel off, and I don’t know how to fix it. 

When I look in the mirror, I feel like there’s something I could change. And I don’t mean like getting a nose job or making my boobs bigger. That stuff is fine. I mean something easy I could do that would make me comfortable with myself again. Because now when I see myself, there’s an itch. An itch to do or change something so that when I look at myself again I’ll be able to say “yes, this is me.” 

Maybe this is just me projecting all my feelings on everything the governments been doing to aliens onto something else so I won’t have to think about it. I can’t really tell anymore. I just know something about me feels wrong and I want to change it but I don’t know how. 

 

October 1, 2019

I cut my hair. 

Oh Rao I really cut my hair. It’s short, like  _ really super short. _ Like masculine lesbian short. 

It’s terrifying but I love it!!! It’s thrilling when I look at myself in the mirror. Maybe that’s the adrenaline or nerves because I didn’t tell Lena, I can’t be sure. But the off feeling is going away a little bit. I think I’m on the right track. 

 

Lena saw and she said she loves it!! She ran her fingers through it and called me handsome and her voice was all deep and raspy and shit she was hot. She hasn’t stopped looking at me since I got home so I should probably go be with her instead of writing about how hot she is and how good she thinks I look. 

Rao, I’m so gay for her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic makes me so happy to write, I hope you all liked reading it.   
> Comments and feedback is always appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short but sweet ending.

“Kara, what’s this?” Lena asked as they were getting ready for bed one night.

“What’s what?” Kara questioned in response as she turned around to see Lena holding up her journal in one hand.

“Oh, it’s like a diary I guess. You can read it if you want.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and smiled inquisitively. “I can read it?”

Kara shrugged. “Yeah, sure, I don’t see why not.”

Lena nodded slowly, unsure of whether Kara was being serious or not. “Alright, it’s just that normally diaries are meant to me personal… they’re the kind of thing you have only for yourself.” She sat down on the bed and pulled the blanket up over her legs, but didn’t put the journal down. Now that it was in her hands, she found the prospects of whatever was inside to be very intriguing. However, she knew she would never let someone read her own personal journal, not even Kara. Sure, Kara was giving her permission, but Kara did a lot of kind things for Lena. She didn’t want to overstep, even if Kara was insisting it was all right.

“I don’t think there’s anything in there you don’t already know about me,” Kara said with a chuckle. “I’m kind of an open book, especially with you.”

She sat down besides Lena and draped her arm over her girlfriend's shoulder, instinctively pulling her closer. She smiled and hummed to herself as she kissed the top of Lena’s head.

“What kind of things do you write about?” Lena asked.

“My day, how I’m feeling, you.”

Lena looked up at Kara, she blushed bright red and smiled so brightly that two dimples appeared on her cheeks. “You write about me?”

Kara nodded. “Of course, I write about you,” she said with a proud smile.

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and hid her face in the mop of her blonde hair, hoping Kara wouldn’t be able to see how flustered she was getting.

“Can I read you something?”

Lena handed Kara the book and snuggled up against her.

Kara took a deep breath. She lay her head on top of Lena’s and slowly began to flip through the pages. She’d never shared this piece of herself with Lena before, it would be unlocking the door to a part of her nobody ever saw. Sure, she was okay with Lena simply reading the journal, but there was something about being the one reading it to her. Something intimate that she couldn’t quite describe. But it was Lena, and she trusted her. She knew whatever it was she read, she would more than likely understand.

She turned to the most recent page and gave Lena a small smile before beginning to read.

“Today, Lena and I had a picnic in the park together,” she began. “She’s been working a bunch of late nights this past month and I wanted to do something nice to surprise her.”

Lena attempted to curl up even closer to Kara, the same way a cat would curl around its owner.

“I took her to the park during our lunch break and we sat on an old beach towel eating sandwiches and not eating sandwiches. If you know what I mean.”

Lena couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. She looked up at Kara and raised an eyebrow. “You are _such_ a nerd,” she said with a cheeky grin.

“Well excuse me for not knowing the proper way of saying we were making out in the middle of the park,” Kara playfully shot back.

Lena let out a small chuckle before tapping the book and looking over at Kara. “Okay okay whatever, keep reading.”

Kara smiled and nodded. She tried to bring herself to look at the page, but she couldn’t take her eyes off Lena. All she could think about was how lucky she was to have this incredible woman in her life. She wasn’t sure what she’d been able to do to win her over, but she was so grateful that it worked out. Because she was absolutely positive that there was no one she’d have cuddled up against her, watching her with an eager childlike sense of wonder.

She felt her heart tighten and butterflies flutter in her stomach. And that was when she knew.

Lena was the woman she wanted to be spending the rest of her life with.

Lena was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this story, it was a lot of fun to write :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I really hope you guys liked this! I've never written this kind of fic before so it's nerve-wracking to post but it was really fun to write. So I hope you all enjoyed it :)  
> Comments and feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
